


Let Me Love You

by taitofan



Series: Lady Bat x Lucia manga AU [2]
Category: Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Canon - Manga, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Romance, Trans Female Character, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times when the mermaid princess's love for her chimera shined through, brighter than the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a very long time since Lady Bat had any issues with her identity.

In the ancient times, she’d mostly stuck with Lanhua and Alala, and her best friends—who were practically her sisters—had always accepted her for who she was.   Even after they were revived, the Michel clone and Fuku had called her Lady, even if they tended to say it with a hint of mockery.  It bothered her that she had to serve someone who saw her as a joke, but it hadn’t made her question herself.

But then the Aquamarine Pearl Princess came along…

_“And you're not even really a woman!”_

She’d tried to laugh it off later.  Not a woman?  She begged to differ!  She was a lady, and she’d be damned if some snot-nosed brat told her otherwise.

But it didn’t stop the doubt that began to form in her mind.  Not a woman…  Physically, well, no.  She had the body of a man, and all the parts that came along with it.  It hadn’t bothered her before though; no, she was different, but that had been fine.  Then she began to realize she was attracted to the Pink Pearl Princess, and that had been the real start of her troubles.

“Bat?  Are you okay?”  She glanced over to Lucia, who lounged on her bed comfortably.  They were at the Pearl Piari, in Lucia’s room.  Ever since Lucia had extended an offer of peace and alliance with her and her friends, all three of the Winged Ones had taken up residence there.  Lady Bat had her own room, but more often than not, she was with Lucia.  The princess didn’t seem to like her being alone anyway.

“I’m fine.  Perfectly fine…”  But she wasn’t, and she knew that Lucia knew that.

“Really?” she asked, the doubt clear in her voice.  “Because you just keep staring in that mirror, and after what Hanon said to you today…”

Yes, the Aquamarine Pearl Princess again.  Lucia had almost slapped the brat after she called her a “man in a skirt” earlier in the day, when they’d had a strategy meeting.  She’d stopped Lucia, not wanting to be the cause of a breakdown in their friendship, regardless of how much she disliked the brat.  But then Lucia had kissed her, and…  She unconsciously pressed her fingers to her lips and smiled softly.  How wonderful that had been!

The feeling went away far too soon as she remembered that, technically, Lucia had a boyfriend.  He didn’t remember her and was shacked up with the girl Michel was using, but he was still her boyfriend all the same.

And how could she compete with that?  If Lucia wanted a boyfriend, someone completely male in mind and body, she had one.  And if she wanted a girlfriend much the same, there were plenty of mermaids out there who would kill to date a princess.  Why would Lucia ever want a girlfriend with the body of a man?  Why…  Why did she have to love Lucia so much to start caring about all of this _now_?

“…Maybe she was right.”  Lucia’s reaction was instantaneous.  She was off the bed and gathering her into her arms, and Lady Bat had to keep herself from crying.  She hated crying, hated feeling weak, and most of all hated not liking herself anymore.

“No, no, no,” Lucia cooed soothingly, and maybe a touch frantically.  “Hanon was wrong, so wrong.  You’re perfect just the way you are, and don’t let anyone convince you otherwise.”

Lady Bat didn’t understand how Lucia could be so kind to her, but she understood it a little better when Lucia’s lips met hers for a second time that day.  Lucia murmured, “Is this okay?” between kisses, and Lady Bat assured her that yes, of course, nothing could be more okay.  Then Lucia pulled her towards the bed, and they tumbled down onto it.  Lucia straddled her, moving soft hands down her flat chest.  That she didn’t mind so much—she wore shirts cut in such a way that it was quite obvious that she had no breasts.  No, it wasn’t until she felt something lower stir that she pushed Lucia away.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tugging down her skirt to hide her growing arousal.  Lucia merely glanced down at her lap before shaking her head slowly.

“Don’t be.  I know what’s there, and I know what it does.  I’m not a kid you know!  You can’t help it.”  It wasn’t exactly what she had meant, and after a few moments of silence, Lucia seemed to realize that.  “And if you’re saying you’re sorry because it’s there in the first place, _don’t_.  I don’t care Bat, I really don’t.  I care about _you_ so much.  It doesn’t matter to me what body parts you have.  You’re still you no matter what, and that’s what I fell in love with.”

“L-love?”  Lucia smiled kindly at her and nodded, slowly crawling back over to her.  Lady Bat let her.

“Yes, _love_.  I didn’t think I’d ever love anyone but Kaito, but I was wrong.  I love you so much…  You could be a woman or a man or anything in between, and I’d still love you.  So please, don’t hide yourself from me.  I want to love every part of you, no matter what.”

Lady Bat let Lucia climb back into her lap, and though she still flinched when she became aroused, Lucia’s loving care and gentle hands made her relax.  Lucia loved her, all of her.  How could she ever have gotten so lucky?

“I, ah, oh princess, don’t stop…  I-I love you too!”  She heard Lucia giggle at her moaned declaration, a simple “ _I know_ ” her only answer.

It would be a while before Lady Bat was truly comfortable with her body again, but as Lucia proved just how much she loved her, she was confident that day wouldn’t be too far away.


	2. Chapter 2

“Lucia, I…”

She wasn’t sure she’d ever heard Kaito sound so hesitant in all the time she’d known him.  It seemed odd, but she didn’t worry.  After all, she knew what he was going to say, and she welcomed it.

“You love Michal, don’t you?”  He looked taken aback for only a moment, and before he had the opportunity to apologize, she shook her head and smiled kindly.  “No Kaito, don’t feel bad.  I’m so happy for you!”

“But Lucia,” he muttered, not able to look her in the eyes, “we are…  Aren’t we…?”

Lucia didn’t know what Kaito had done with Michal when he’d lost his memories, but she’d seen him give the other girl a kiss after Michel was defeated and she was free.  If that was all they’d done, then he certainly didn’t have anything to feel an ounce of guilt over.

She and Lady Bat had done far more than kiss when Kaito was gone.

“We _were_ ,” she corrected, deciding that neither of them really needed to know the details.  “How about we both just agree that it was over the moment we both found the girls we were truly fated to love?”

He didn’t seem shocked at her words, and thankfully not disgusted.  Kaito would always be a dear friend to her, and she would have hated to think he would have acted in such a manner.  No, he only smiled back at her, clear relief written in his gaze.

“I guess that girl with the bat wings is your girlfriend now?”  There was no hesitancy in his voice as he spoke the words, and her heart soared.

“Yes, she is.”  Taking a deep breath, she willed away the gloomy emotions the bubbled up within her.  She didn’t know if she’d ever even see Kaito again after this.  He could very well choose to stay on land, and even returning to the sea didn’t mean they’d ever see each other.  She wanted her potential last moments with him to be happy.  “I’ll always love you Kaito, but I’m not in love with you anymore, and I know you feel the same.  So please, don’t feel bad about this, and I won’t either.  It just…  Didn’t work out quite like we’d thought it would.”

“No,” he agreed, stepping close and giving Lucia a tight hug, “I guess it didn’t.”

A few hours later, Lucia met Lady Bat on the beach outside the Pearl Piari, and she knew that she had made the right choice.  It was, perhaps, the greatest truth she’d ever known.  And if Kaito was even a fraction as happy with Michal as she was with Lady Bat, well, she knew that he would never regret their choices.


End file.
